


Dark Eyes and Dark Waters

by orphan_account



Category: Titanic (1997), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Between sobs, Yuri kissed Otabek back, answering with a broken voice. “I won’t do it. I won’t go on living if I can’t have you by my side. I just found you and you want me go on without you?” he said as he threw his arms around the width of Beka’s shoulders and pushed his nose into the damp feel of his cotton shirt. “I love you, Otabek.”





	Dark Eyes and Dark Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Fabulous readers, 
> 
> Uh, I don’t know why I wrote this. My friend has been teasing me lately and I’ve had a lot of pent up OtaYuri issues that I just needed to get out of my system. I kept seeing pictures of the two dressed in cute 1900’s style outfits. I needed to get this cliche Titanic scene out of my head. I’m a sucker for Titanic AUs 
> 
> I thought I’d post it because I think it’s kind of good. If you want more, I can make a full AU. Just drop me a comment below and depending on how many people care I’ll go ahead and circle back and make this a whole story ;).

He could see the reflection of the flares as they ignited in the sky against the depths of the black ocean's surface. It was just fragments of lights on the ocean waves though; there was no clarity to the reflection. The ocean was far to broken to show any clear depiction of stars or flares. There were too many people falling into the waters, too many lifeboats that broke the surface.

It was too noisy out on deck in comparison to the inside of the ship. So noisy that Yuri could hardly think straight. Instead of thinking, he merely followed in tow with Otabek. He was sure to stay as close to the older individual as possible lest they be lost in the confusion and frantic panic. The generators were loud and the ship insisted upon hissing all the while they stood there on the deck, crowded around with a group of terrified passengers, all who looked with hope to one of the ship's crew.

"We have to get you to safety," Otabek was saying as he moved forward and grabbed onto Yuri's slender hand.

"Women and children only! Please; women and children only!" the conductor repeated over and over.

Yuri wished to the moon and back that he would never have to hear that phrase ever again. "W-what do we do now?" he said. Hreached for Otabek's suspender and wrapped his little fingers around it, looking up at the man with an expression of fear and apprehension.

The older man tore his eyes away from Yrui's green gaze and looked down at the wood of the deck, taking that moment to try and think to himself in all of that noise and confusion. "Beka," Yuri repeated as he shook the man's shoulder. "Beka, this boat is only accepting women and children; what do we do? Where should we go?" he croaked out as he leaned forward and clutched his fingers into the man's damp shirt. He tried as hard as he could not to, but he couldn't help but let out a little sob. He was so scared. With terror he blinked a few times, trying to stop the rush of tears from clinging to the length of his dark lashes. He sniffed.

Otabek looked at him, saying nothing at first and instead only staring at him with a wide eyed expression. Yuri watched him as he opened his mouth a few times; once, twice, thrice. The larger man swallowed a thick gulp before he grabbed for Yuri's small hand and hoisted it high up in the air.

He pivoted and dragged Yuri forward towards the ship's railing, shouting at the top of his lungs over the mass of terror and noise. "I have a child! Please I have a child!" Yuri could hear him over the roar of the generators on deck.

"Beka!" came the russian boy's quiet fight against what seemed to be happening well beyond his control. "Beka, please, no!" he said as his young mind began to slowly grasp on what the older man was doing for him. He wiggled and dragged his shoes against the deck as he tried to tear away with all of his might. "Don't do this!" he screamed as he hit Beka's hand with his free fist. "Beka please!"

To no avail. Otabek had them presented to the conducting crewman who was helping people onto the lifeboats. The man looked the two up and down as Beka spoke. "Please, sir. He's only 15. Not yet a man, but too old to be a child. Don't let his life end on this ship here tonight. Please."

"15, allright, but you're far too old, son, I'm sorry," the man said as he looked Yuri up and down and then respectively looked Beka up and down. "Common," he said as he grabbed for Yuri and pulled him towards the lifeboat.

Too terrified to think straight, Yuri stepped forward with complacency. He hadn't been registering what had been happening. His mind was still working in the past, standing there half expecting to have been turned away while his body moved forward. The conductor was telling him to get in and sit down and all Yuri could think to do was merely listen. He was sobbing as he climbed into the boat and looked on the faces of women and children who were waiting there, everyone with that same expression of horrible bewilderment in the face of a catastrophic event.

"Please don't leave me," Yuri said as he threw his arms back and caught a hold of Beka's shirt. "Please stay with me," he begged as he sobbed. "I just found you and now you're leaving me." With shame, Otabek looked away as he pulled Yuri's hand from his shirt. "Say you love me?" Yuri pleased feebly as the boat began to descend from where it had been waiting, suspending in the air.

Otabek held onto his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He looked back with such a stern expression. "Yuri I love you so much; I love you more than I can bare. I will gladly die for you so please, do this for me," he said with his own expression of anguish stitched onto his face.

Yuri's hand fell from Otabek's as he settled down into his seat. As the lifeboat made it's way down to the black waters, Yuri kept his face turned upwards at Beka's, their eyes locked and for a moment the world seemed to melt away. The flares were mere flashes of color, and the noise could not compare to the roar of Yuri's heart as it beat loudly in his ears. He breathed heavily as his green eyes darted across the faces of all of the other fathers and husbands that were staring down from over the ship's edge. He hiccuped a hard lump in his throat and tried to take in a deep breath in his lungs

Quickly Yuri tore his gaze away from Beka and looked down at his hands that rested in his lap. Not moments before he had been safe in Beka's arms. He had made that solemn promise to himself that he would stand by tha man for the rest of his life, caring not about their age difference, carring not that they were both men and their relations were wrong in the eyes of God and society, caring not about anything, social hierarchy, aristocracy, his future, his own life.

He looked up again and remember how it felt when Beka had kissed him; how it felt to make love to him, the strength of his arms, the smell of the sweat on the nape of his neck, the taste of his tongue and lips. He was rough, strong, powerful, and Yuri knew in the bottom of his heart that his place was at his side even if it was only just for the remainder of the night.

Yuri tore himself from his seat with a sob. With little grace and as much haste as he could muster before it was too late, he wiggled his body past the squirming masses of sobbing women and children. No, if living meant sitting in a boat looking back on the past then he'd rather die beside the man he loved.

"I won't do this!" He shouted as he made a leap for the lower deck's railing. He crashed hard against the hard wooden banister and scrambled, his black dress shoes scrambling to try and get a grip on the white sides of the gloriously sinking ship. He gritted his teeth as he felt a few men pull on him and hoist him back into false safety on deck.

Yuri fell to the floor, scrambling for a moment, his shoes slipping again before he could straighten himself. He did not pause but merely began running towards the stairwell with the intention of working his way back up to the deck where Beka had left him. He gritted his teeth as he loosened the buttons on his dress shirt and jerked for the banister towards the upper deck.

His lungs, fuck they hurt. He had barely exerted himself, yet he was out of breath and sweat blurred his vision. Haphazardly, Yuri looked around as he climbed up the stairs. He caught sight of Beka and wailed as he ran forward, his arms outstretched for the man that he could not leave, yelling his name over and over again as tears fell from his pale face.

"Yuri!? Why would you do that?!" Beka was crying himself as his hands wrapped around the small boy's face. He gave him a gentle shake as he kissed him on the lips, unashamed to be showing affection to another man in front of so many, for nobody cared; they were all as good as dead anyway.

Between sobs, Yuri kissed Otabek back, answering with a broken voice. "I won't do it. I won't go on living if I can't have you by my side. I just found you and you want me go on without you?" he said as he threw his arms around the width of Beka's shoulders and pushed his nose into the damp feel of his cotton shirt. "I love you, Otabek."


End file.
